


Когда-нибудь все будет хорошо

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Xlamushka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Стив находит Баки и сразу понимает — опоздал.





	Когда-нибудь все будет хорошо

Стив находит его, когда разрешает себе окончательно поверить: это и правда Баки. Не случайное сходство, не уловка пластических хирургов Гидры, не клон — вернулся его омега. В приюте для бездомных омег и находит, в дальнем темном углу. И сразу понимает — опоздал. Нескольких недель без медикаментозного контроля Гидры хватило, чтобы гормональный статус Баки восстановился. Зимнего Солдата никак не назовешь беззащитным, но он оказался не готов к предательству собственного тела, вряд ли он вообще понимал, что с ним происходит. Зато это поняли другие. Среди приглушенного дезинфектором смрада приюта Баки пахнет недавно закончившейся течкой, плодотворной течкой, черт ее подери.  
  
— Он такой с тех пор, как его нашли. Сбежать не пытался, но плохо реагирует на незнакомых людей, особенно альф. У нас есть врач, альфа. Мы думали, возможно, вашему… другу нужна помощь, но врач так и не смог к нему подойти. Кажется, у него амнезия, мы даже имя выяснить не смогли.  
  
— Баки? — омега едва заметно вздрагивает и подтягивает одеяло выше. Толком и не разглядеть — кокон из одетого в тряпье тела и одеяла, с торчащей из него темноволосой макушкой. Баки мерно раскачивается на кровати, будто пытаясь себя укачать. — Бак, это я, Стив. Ты помнишь? Там, на мосту… и потом. Ты меня спас, ты столько раз меня спасал, а я хочу помочь тебе.  
  
Стив говорит тихо, едва не шепотом, пытается присесть между койками, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающим. Кокон на постели раскачивается все быстрее, Баки нервничает, и если Стив не придумает что-то, попробует сбежать.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — Стив потихоньку пододвигается ближе. — Я заберу тебя домой.  
  
Во рту кисло от собственного вранья: дома нет. Они оба ушли на войну и не сумели вернуться.  
  
— Я о тебе позабочусь, Бак. Прости, что искал тебя так долго, — точнее,  _не_  искал, поверив в смерть. А последние недели думал, что Гидра убила не всего Баки, только память и омегу в нем.  
  
Едва успевает перехватить молниеносный рывок к двери, спеленывает объятиями отбивающиеся руки, прижимает к себе, вдавливает лицом в свою шею, даже про себя не решаясь попросить: «Пусть это поможет…». Помогает. Железная рука перестает перемалывать его плечо, слабеет, а потом и вовсе исчезает давление чужого затылка на ладонь. Баки обмякает весь, тяжело повисая на Стиве.  
  
— Узнал, — с облегчением выдыхает у самой двери девушка-бета. Строгая, милая, крепкая, она чем-то напомнила ему Пегги. — Вы же заберете его домой?  
  
Стив утыкается носом в грязные волосы, от которых несет нечистотами и перемешанным запахом не меньше десятка альф. Он мог бы найти их всех и свернуть им шеи: это ничего не изменит для Баки, но они больше не смогут воспользоваться чужой беспомощностью…  
  
— Он мой омега, мэм. Если вы не позволите мне забрать Баки, я останусь здесь жить.  
  
Девушка слабо улыбается, хотя Стив и не шутил вовсе, и предлагает вызвать такси.   
  
Их забирает джет, только тогда девушка сопоставляет плакатно-привлекательного альфу и Капитана Америку, даже прикрывает ладошкой изумленно приоткрывшийся рот.  
  
— Не для прессы, — устало и почти безнадежно просит Стив.  
  
— Разумеется, мы сохраняем данные об омегах и их близких в тайне, сэр.  
  
Кажется, девушка почти обижена, но Стиву не до того: он поднимает Баки на руки и уже из-за плеча задает последний уточняющий вопрос:  
  
— Сколько он пробыл у вас?  
  
— Последние четыре дня. И все это время почти не спал.  
  
— Понятно, — теперь действительно ясно, почему Бак уснул, стоило только вдохнуть запах Стива, своего альфы. — Спасибо вам за все.  
  
В джете Клинт и Наташа, — оба великодушно молчат, даже не пробуя подойти ближе. Стив напряжен, как струна, достаточно неосторожного взгляда — и альфа в нем сорвется. Неосторожных нет, джет приземляется на крыше Башни, Стив, с Баки на руках, спускается в лифте на свой этаж. «Позвони, если понадобится помощь, — мягко говорит Наташа ему в спину, — или скажи Джарвису». Стив кивает — звать на помощь он не собирается.  
  
Баки спит, Стив аккуратно поворачивает его, освобождая из гнусно пахнущих тряпок. Даже такого Баки хочется касаться, но альфа уверен, что утратил это право. Подпустить же к беспомощному Баки чужака немыслимо, так что пока Стив будет справляться сам, а там как Баки решит. Когда сможет решать.  _Если_  сможет.   
  
Баки покрыт грязью, но ссадин и кровоподтеков нет, шрамы старые, самые страшные — вокруг протеза. Стив моет его одной рукой, другой поддерживая под шею и затылок, чтобы не сползал в воду. Вода почти сразу сереет. Стив открывает слив, поливает Баки из душевой лейки, но бледная кожа все равно покрывается мурашками, пока в ванну снова не набирается вода. Стив меняет её три раза. Труднее всего оказывается промыть волосы: они длинные и спутались в колтуны, проще было бы остричь, но вдруг Баки хочет их оставить? Стив вытаскивает из ванны скользкое мокрое тело своего омеги, — признает ли он Стива своим альфой снова, когда придет в себя? — насухо вытирает, укрывает одеялом. Стив несколько часов распутывает темные пряди, терпеливо и осторожно, пока не получается расчесать их все и разложить веером по подушке.   
  
Полюбоваться на получившуюся красоту долго не получается, Баки поворачивается на постели, утыкается лицом в бедро Стива. «Ваш ужин за дверью», — на грани слышимости оповещает Джарвис. Стив отказывается. «Все в термоконтейнерах, температура еды сохранится неизменной в течении четырех часов, на случай, если вы передумаете, Капитан». Джарвис так же упрям, как его создатель.  
  
Баки спит двое суток, Стив несколько раз тревожит его покой, спаивая почти бессознательному то чашку сладкого какао, то разбавленный сок, то просто теплую воду. К концу сорок седьмого часа сна Баки начинает возиться на постели, и Стив радуется, что успел одеть его в пижаму.   
  
Баки не узнает Стива в полном смысле этого слова, но этого и не нужно, — он доверяет ему, позволяет себя касаться, принимает помощь и слушается в бытовых вещах: ест, пьет, умывается, меняет одежду, когда велит Стив, жмурясь стоит под теплым душем. Баки не говорит и отказывается выходить на балкон, реагирует на остальных людей как на угрозу, но агрессию проявляет только если к нему пробуют приблизиться, иначе просто прячется, и тут бессилен даже Стив.  
  
— Омега, видимо, пережил глубочайший стресс, его сознание пыталось сохранить себя, оно будто впало в спячку. То, что вы видите, это защитные механизмы омеги, — говорит приглашенный Старком консультант. — Даже с таким состоянием можно работать, но это чревато последствиями. Мистер Барнс может потерять ребенка.  
  
— Не нужно, — сдавленно выдыхает Стив. — Это… это его первый ребенок. Я уверен, Баки хочет его сохранить.  
  
— Первый его, но не ваш? — вопросительная интонация совершенно лишняя, эксперт и не делает вид, что верит в иное.  
  
— Наш. Не имеет значения. Я приму его. И дело не в том, что это моя вина. Он от Баки, понимаете? Я и не надеялся…  
  
Врачи настаивают на обследовании, Баки шарахается и от незнакомых приборов тоже, проблема решается монтированием нужного оборудования прямо в пол комнат Стива, с остальным справляется Джарвис. Кто не справляется, так это Стив.  
  
У него есть дом, его омега, и скоро будет ребенок. Он должен быть счастлив, а вместо этого разваливается на куски.  
  
Его дом — прохлада кондиционированных полупустых комнат, из которых он пользуется лишь двумя, облюбованными Баки, и ванной. Квартира в Башне, как и вся Башня, принадлежит Тони, обставлена приглашенным Тони дизайнером, слишком открытая, непоправимо чужая, одолженная из милости. Ведь в этом веке недостаточно просто силы, чтобы защитить Баки. Всей полученной от Эрскина силы не хватит, чтобы защитить в этом веке омегу, ставшего слишком ценным оружием, а кто-то считает — убийцей. Для этого нужны системы безопасности и оповещения, без которых не отразить технически изощренные угрозы. Стив должен чувствовать благодарность, но она горчит на языке, терпкой смолой склеивает зубы, так что дыхания хватает только на рык, который надо глушить, давить, отчего воздуха не хватает уже всерьез.   
  
У Стива есть Баки, который не говорит с ним, не узнает его и больше всего напоминает напуганного зверя, признающего Стива то ли парой, то ли хозяином. Баки спокойнее рядом с ним, и Стив на почти месяц запирается на их этаже. Он остается в добровольной изоляции, пока не чувствует, что скоро спятит — тогда в расписание возвращаются пробежки и спортзал. В ночи, когда Баки снятся кошмары, Стив не может спать совсем, может лишь гладить Баки по спутанным волосам и думать, что есть зло, которое нельзя исправить, и зло, которое можно предотвратить. Решение даётся неожиданно легко: Стив находит тех, чей запах запомнил на Баки, час за часом восстанавливает хронологию первой после войны течки своего омеги. Его мутит уже после пяти минут допроса, но он должен знать всё, обязан знать, насколько они могли навредить.   
  
Может быть, эти альфы выживут, а может, и нет. Сожалеть Стив в любом случае не будет. Он не рассказывает об этом никому, а спустя пару недель Сэм интересуется, что это была за миссия по трущобам, когда Клинт страховал его с крыши, а Наташа прикрывала спину. Все трое переглядываются, но ни о чем не говорят — ни Сэму, ни позже между собой.  
  
У Баки будет ребенок. У _них_  скоро будет ребенок. О котором ни один из них не сможет позаботиться. Баки едва ли поймет, что это его дитя. Врачи даже предлагают извлечь ребенка хирургически, но никак не договорятся между собой: одни считают, что роды доконают пошатнувшуюся психику, другие — что помогут омеге вернуть себя. А Стив не верит, что и правда примет младенца, ему всегда не давались компромиссы. Не принять сына Баки — малодушие, скрыть которое не получится, и забыть о нем — тоже. Все чаще Стив думает, что должен был задохнуться еще в тридцатых, тогда у Баки был бы нормальный альфа и нормальная жизнь. Стив безоружен перед своей виной, но только она останавливает желание.   
  
В этом веке врачи — сумасшедшие, впрочем, может, они и раньше такими были?  _Раньше_  Стив Роджерс не обращался к специалистам по омегам, ему трудно судить. Доктора советуют не ограничивать потребности Баки в физическом контакте, по их словам, это благотворно скажется на протекании беременности и на настроении омеги. По мнению Стива, это все равно, что заниматься сексом с ребенком, но иногда это все равно происходит. В такие минуты Баки ластится, подается на каждое касание и вздыхает счастливо. Ведь его альфа неделями заставляет Баки довольствоваться поцелуями и почти невинными ласками. Так что минуты настоящей близости бесценны. Баки не говорит, он показывает это всем телом, налитым, гладким, с упругой выпуклостью живота; дает почувствовать, нежно и сильно сжимаясь вокруг Стива, хватаясь за него, не позволяет отодвинуться. Стив не замечает, что сам цепляется за Баки точно так же, только после замечает пятна быстро светлеющих синяков там, где недавно были его пальцы. На нем самом следы от металлической руки остаются еще дольше.  
  


***

  
  
Когда приходит срок, Баки воет, скулит, скребет пальцами свой живот, так что приходится удерживать его ладони. Связывать Баки Стив запрещает наотрез, а кроме него, с омегой никому не справиться. Помимо акушеров, в родовой находится психиатр, а за ее дверями — отряд отлично подготовленных бойцов.  
  
Роды заканчиваются через десять часов, ребенок здоров, это мальчик, второй пол определят позднее. Баки не сходит с ума, но и положительной динамики нет. Проснувшись после недолгого отдыха, он беспокойного ощупывает живот. Дать ему младенца кажется хорошей идеей, пока он не пытается спрятаться с сыном под кроватью. Уход посторонних немного помогает, но и гора тряпья, в которую Баки превратил кровать, не годится для малыша. Тот совсем крохотный, сморщенный и красный, даже не понять, на кого он похож, только пушок на голове темный, как волосы Баки. Стив решается взять его на руки только потому, что он единственный, кто может вытащить ребенка из рук сонного Баки без риска для жизни. Передавая мягкое, теплое, завернутое в пеленки тельце медикам, Стив испытывает глухое сожаление, но он должен сделать так, как будет лучше для ребенка, передать тем, кто позаботится о нем.  
  
Баки просыпается через четыре часа и ищет ребенка, перерывает все доступные ему комнаты, не спит и не ест. Медикаменты его не берут, к манипуляциям с его телом Баки абсолютно равнодушен. Несмотря на невероятные дозы успокоительного, Баки слоняется из угла в угол, и ищет, ищет. Лучше бы кричал. Баки не кричит — через сутки, потеряв надежду вернуть ребенка, он скулит, тонко и жалко, на одной ноте, и больше не смотрит на Стива, молчаливо прося помощи. После часа изводящего душу воя Стив заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку. Он совершил ошибку, но, может быть, её еще можно исправить.  
  
Звук не проникает через этажи, в детских комнатах слышно только дыхание нескольких людей и тихий писк приборов. Стиву кажется, что звук ввинчивается ему в мозг, минуя переборки. Врачи против, против Старк, Наташа, Сэм, Фьюри — а он-то здесь причем? — только Клинт отмалчивается. Решение принимать Стиву, за всех троих.   
  
Младенец пахнет молоком и Баки, на нем тень запахов медицинских сестер и латекса, по-видимому, у кого-то хватило ума пользоваться перчатками. Стив уверен, что все это просто бред, Баки примет своего ребенка, а может, и любого младенца примет, но Стив вернет этого, зачатого и выношенного в беспамятстве, рожденного в муках. Малыш легко помещается на предплечье, бессмысленно таращит на альфу младенчески серые глаза и чмокает крохотным розовым ртом. Стив накрывает его дополнительным одеяльцем и забирает под свою ответственность.   
  
Стив и забыл, что все свое детство Бак нянчился с младшими Барнсами. Вспоминает теперь, глядя на то, как ловко тот перепеленывает, баюкает и кормит сына. Невозможно не смотреть, как белые капли скатываются по темному соску, когда малыш лениво отворачивается в сторону, наевшись. В спальне появляется детская кроватка, но младенец спит на большой кровати вместе с Баки: та больше не напоминает большое неряшливое гнездо, просто обзавелась дополнительными подушками, которые должны помешать малышу скатиться с нее, если он остается там один. Стив ночует на диване в гостиной, даже там ощущая себя беспросветно лишним. Он привыкает к малышу, с каждым днем становящимся все более похожим на Баки. Стив даже в мыслях не отделяет его больше от Баки и от себя, хотя все еще не может признать его сыном. Он называет его Харви, вызывая настоящую бурю среди соратников. Тони даже готов заплатить, лишь бы Стив выбрал другое имя: «Если бы я знал, что сериалы так влияют на тебя, то отобрал бы у тебя телевизор». Единственный, кто может действительно наложить вето, молчит. Баки всё ещё не произносит ни слова.   
  
Однажды Стиву кажется, что в убаюкивающем мурлыканье Баки над Харви он узнает старую колыбельную, но скоро убеждается, что ошибся. Впрочем, Баки всегда неважно попадал в ноты. Стив на очередной операции, когда Баки тихо и хрипловато пробует вспомнить слова, он ошибается, но пробует снова и снова, а потом устает.  
  
— Стив! Стив, проснись! У нас есть пенициллин? У Харви температура! Да проснись же!  
  
Стива безжалостно трясут, а он все никак не может открыть слипающиеся глаза. Четыре подряд бессонные ночи — две по вине арабских террористов и две по вине Харви — счет равный, парни! — не проходят даром даже для его организма.  
  
— Высокая? — хрипло спрашивает Стив. В голове уже крутится, что ни один из них не умеет делать уколы, значит, придется кого-то будить.  
  
— Сто и один, — Баки совсем бледный от беспокойства, Харви на его руках кряхтит, кажется, решил сделать передышку в крике, но это совсем не успокаивает.  
  
— К вам направляются Клинт Бартон и доктор Линдс, — оповещает Джарвис.  
  
Баки оседает на диван, приваливается боком ко все еще сидящему на нем Стиву. Надо бы одеться, но Стив лишь чуть поворачивается, чтобы Баки было удобно, и ведет носом по тонкой коже виска.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке…  
  
Его прерывает открывшаяся перед гостями дверь.  
  
С Харви и правда все в порядке, просто у него режутся зубы. В четыре месяца — рановато, но это лучше, чем пневмония и все остальные ужасы, которые успели напридумывать его родители.  
  
— Удачи, — усмехается Клинт, — и это только  _первый_  зуб. У вас впереди столько интересного.  
  
Доктор Линдс ведет себя гораздо тактичнее, и перед выходом успевает шепнуть Стиву: «Рад, что мистеру Барнсу настолько лучше».  
  
После приема панадола и ухода докторов из Харви будто вынимают батарейку — наступает блаженная тишина. Баки бездумно заползает на диван и укладывает сына у стены, сам устраивается рядом. «Ложись, лекарства хватит часа на четыре, а ты скоро будешь стоя спать». Стив осторожно устраивается на самом краю, и Баки фыркает недовольно: «Руку», — переплетает с теплыми пальцами альфы свои металлические и тянет к себе под щеку. Стив весь тянется следом, и вот он уже обнимает Баки, едва не наваливаясь сверху. «Спи, — Баки зевает, — завтра поговорим».   
  
Стив проваливается в сон, ровное дыхание Баки и его запах он чувствует даже там. С Харви все будет в порядке, с Баки все будет в порядке и с ним самим тоже. Теперь все у них будет хорошо.


End file.
